1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal braking device for a bait casting reel in which a frictional force induced between ends of brake elements and a brake drum can be selectively increased or decreased depending upon a rotating direction of the brake elements, in a manner such that a rotation-resistant force is controllably generated in response to a casting force when casting bait and no resistant force is generated in response to a winding force when winding a fishline.
2. Background Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a bait casting reel includes a reel body 10 capable of paying out and winding a fishline L, and a handle 11 for allowing a fishline winding operation to be easily conducted.
The reel body has a frame. In the frame, there are provided a spool 20 from or on which the fishline L is paid out or wound, a spool driving mechanism for rotating the spool 20, a drag mechanism 13 for preventing unintentional release of the fishline L, and a level wind mechanism 15 for evenly distributing the fishline L on the spool 20. The handle 11 is connected to the spool driving mechanism and disposed outside the reel body 11.
The bait casting reel is constructed to cast bait of varying weight, which is put on a fishhook fixed to a distal end of the fishline L, to a desired place. In the bait casting reel, a cast depends upon the expertise of a user. If the spool 20 which is rotated at a high speed is not properly braked during casting, since the spool 20 rotates faster than the fishline L is drawn from the spool 20, the fishline L is continuously paid out from the spool 20 due to inertia of the rotating spool 20 even though a casting operation is completed, as a result of which the fishline L is likely to become entangled around the spool 20 between the spool 20 and the reel body 10.
Concretely speaking, as the fishline L is paid out by casting, the spool 20 is rotated at a high speed. Due to this fact, an inertia force is generated by the rotation of the spool 20 to continuously pay out the fishline L. Therefore, from the time the bait and hook which have been cast start to freely fall, the already paid-out portion of fishline L is likely to become entangled around the spool 20 between the spool 20 and the reel body 10.
Therefore, in order to prevent the fishline L from being entangled, it is necessary to decrease a rotational speed of the spool 20 by lightly pressing the thumb against the rotating spool 20.
Nevertheless, in the conventional bait casting reel, after the spool 20 is rotated due to a force induced by a weight connected to the fishline L, a rotation force for rotating the spool changes finely depending upon an inertia force of the spool 20 which is generated depending on the cast, so even for an expert fisherman, it is difficult to properly perceive a manual braking time. For this reason, backlash may result to cause fishline trouble.